Phantom Christmas Carols
by Insane and Insaner
Summary: What happens when you put Phantom into Christmas? You get really odd Christmas Carols! Read & Review! More coming soon!
1. 12 Days of a Phantom Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

A Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the second day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the third day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the fourth day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the fifth day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Six dead a-hangin'

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the seventh day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Seven rowboats floatin'

Six dead a-hangin'

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the eighth day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Eight copies of Don Juan

Seven rowboats floatin'

Six dead a-hangin'

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Nine "magic" mirrors

Eight copies of Don Juan

Seven rowboats floatin'

Six dead a-hangin'

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the tenth day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Ten women singing

Nine "magic" mirrors

Eight copies of Don Juan

Seven rowboats floatin'

Six dead a-hangin'

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Eleven organs playing

Ten women singing

Nine "magic" mirrors

Eight copies of Don Juan

Seven rowboats floatin'

Six dead a-hangin'

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Phantom gave to me

Twelve threatening notes

Eleven organs playing

Ten women singing

Nine "magic" mirrors

Eight copies of Don Juan

Seven rowboats floatin'

Six dead a-hangin'

Five engagement rings…

Four music lessons

Three trap doors

Two white masks

And a Punjab lasso on a metal tree


	2. Erik the Half Masked Phantom

**E**rik, the half-masked phantom  
had a very disfigured face.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would be a basket case.

**A**ll of the other opera singers  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Erik  
join in any Opera Games.

**T**hen one foggy Opening night  
Christine came to say:  
"Erik even though voice is great,  
all my love has turned to hate.

**T**hen all the phan-girls loved him  
as they shouted out with joy,  
Erik, the half masked phantom,

_**You can be our new toy!**_

**__**

PS: If ths doesn't rhyme perfectly, sorry.

Kara & Hilary


	3. Let Us Sing!

Thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas. I hope this is good!

Kara (Hilary is away :( )

Let It Snow

**O**h Carlotta upstairs is frightful,  
But your singing is so delightful,  
And since you gave me this ring,  
Let us Sing! Let us Sing! Let us Sing!

**Y**ou aren't showing signs of stopping,  
I'll take out the organ for playing,  
Your voice just keeps up that thing,  
Let us Sing! Let us Sing! Let us Sing!

**W**hen we finally stop tonight,  
How I'll hate going up to my room!  
But if you'll just lead me right,  
then I won't come to my doom

**T**he fire is slowly dying,  
And, Angel, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as your voice will ring,  
Let us Sing! Let us Sing! Let us Sing!


	4. Christine did you Know?

(A/N: Hello! This is Hilary (Insaner). The last three carols were basically done by my friend, Kara, (Insane). I only added bits and pieces… (Like the Punjab lasso on the metal tree, and 'Then how the phan-girls loved him)… I think that was almost pretty much everything I contributed. Ah well… Here's my song! Totally by me. Just like the last one was by Kara, because I was away… to the tune of "Mary did you know" Enjoy!)

**Christine Did You Know**

((cue pretty music))

Christine did you know…

That your Angel

Is actually a madman?

Christine did you know…

That you'll ditch him for

Another with a nice tan?

Did you know

That your Angel

Is the opera's greatest fear

And when you promised yourself to Raoul

That you caused his eyes to tear?

Christine did you know…

That you really

Hurt your Angel's feelings

Christine did you know…

That when you angered him

He hung people from the ceiling?

Did you know

That your Angel

Is really, really smart—

But when you kissed your precious Angel

That you broke his little heart?

The divas will croak

The chandelier will fall

The dead will hang about;

He'll threaten the managers  
And haunt the house

Until they cast him out!

Christine did you know…

That your angel

Is master of trap doors?

Christine did you know…

That he'll kidnap you

By taking you through the floors?

Did you know

That your Angel

Actually loves you most—

And that man who trained your voice

Is The Opera

Ghost!

(A/N: Lol, well, I hoped you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it… hehe… I think I'll do another one…)

Hilary


	5. He Came Upon a Midnight Clear

(A/N: Hi! It's me again! Hilary! ((watches as people run away)) Hey, no! Wait! I've taken my medicine this time!!!!! ((sighs)) Oh, well…)

**He Came Upon a Midnight Clear**

(To: It Came Upon a Midnight Clear)

He came upon a midnight clear

The angel my dad promised me

From behind my mirror tall

He started to sing this to me:

"My dear Christine

I am, of course

Your Angel sent from above!

(Well really, I'm not…

But oh well…

I'll say that to win your love!)

x...x

Then through the mirror he came to me

Saying he'd teach me to sing

He flattered me

And told me that

My voice was a glorious thing!

But then

One day I removed his mask

And he got really angry

He told me that I shouldn't have tried

To see what I should not have seen.

x...x

For lo, beneath that white mask was

A face like a skeleton

I was so scared that I went

To Raoul, and ran off with him!

The Angel (Or Phantom, people say…)

He got very mad, so-

He made the great chandelier fall down

And killed Buquet by Punjab lasso!

x...x

Later he took me to his lair

And Raoul followed us with concern

My Angel told me to make a choice, for I was

"Past the Point of No Return."

I kissed him, and he was so surprised

That he told us to go

And all the audience stands and claps,

'Cause that's the end of the show!

...Hilary


	6. Do You Hear what I Hear?

(A/N: Hilary here again! Wow, Kara hasn't put up a song for a while! Hmmm… Ah, well, you're all stuck with me again, then! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

**Do You Hear What I Hear**

(To: Uh… If you can't figure this out, then you're in trouble. To (dun dun dun!) Do you hear what I hear, of course!)

Said the ballet rat to Christine Daae--  
Do you see what I see?  
Way up in the rafters, my good friend?  
Do you see what I see?  
A shape, a shape, dark as the night!  
Oh my, what a frightening sight!  
Oh my, what a frightening sight!

Said Christine Daae to her dear Raoul--  
"Do you hear what I hear?  
Ringing through the mirror, my dear Raoul?  
Do you hear what I hear?  
A song, a song sings inside of me  
My Angel-Why it must be!  
My Angel- Why it must be!."

Said Raoul to the managers  
"Do you know what I know?  
In your office cluttered, managers?  
Do you know what I know?  
A man, a man, posing as a ghost!  
Let us rid ourselves of this host!  
Let us rid ourselves of this host!."

Said the managers to the Opera Ghost-  
"Listen to what we say!  
Go away, strange Opera Ghost!  
Listen to what we say!  
For, you know, you give us quite a fright!  
So let us end this Music of the Night!  
So let us end this Music of the Night!"

Hilary


	7. Go Tell It To The PhanGirls

_Here is another... _interesting..._ song for you to enjoy! _

_R & R!_

* * *

While audiences kept their watching

O'er operas they found,

Behold throughout the heavens

There sang a holy sound

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

Over the hills and everywhere

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

That Christine's angel is there

The managers feared and trembled

But lo, it was her choice

Rang out the phantom chorus

That hailed our Angel's voice

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

Over the hills and everywhere

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

That Christine's angel is there

Down in an opera cellar

Our humble Erik would grieve

And Raoul sent us a problem

That caused Christine to leave

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

Over the hills and everywhere

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

That Christine's angel is there

Because I could not flee

I sang both night and day

I sought Viscount to help me

And He showed me the way.

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

Over the hills and everywhere

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

That Christine's angel is there

Erik took me one night

Down into his lair

And once we're there I kissed him

And then I left him there

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

Over the hills and everywhere

Go, tell it to the Phangirls

That Christine's angel is there


	8. Joy to the World

(A/N: HILARY HERE! I know how much you people love my songs—

((everyone snorts))

Random person: WHERE'S KARA? WE WANT KARA!  
Hilary: Shhh! Just pretend to like mine!

WARNING: Don't read this song if you really, really love Raoul. Ick.

**Joy to the World!** (To: Duh…)

**J**oy to the World; that Raoul is dead!  
The Phangirls chopped off his head!  
Let every phan rejoice this day,  
and Erik and Christine sing,  
and Erik and Christine sing,  
and Erik, and Erik and Christine sing!

**J**oy to the earth! the Phantom reigns;  
And Christine loves him again!;   
While Carlotta and Reyer,  
Andre and Firmin  
Repeat their sounding fear,  
Repeat their sounding fear,  
Repeat, repeat their sounding fear!

**N**o more letting the managers rule,  
Or selling box five!  
He comes to make the opera his!  
And so of course Christine as well,  
Of course Christine as well,  
Of course, of course Christine as well!

**H**e rules all within his sight,  
as he writes the music of the night   
And all proclaim  
The wonders of His voice,  
The wonders of His voice,  
the wonders, the wonders of His voice!


	9. I Saw Christine Kissing Erik

(A/N: Hey! It's Hilary again! (Watches as everyone runs) ((Sighs)) Anyway, this one is to "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus," and it's from my perspective. MINE.)

**I** saw Christine kissing Erik  
Way down in his lair last night  
They didn't see me drop by  
To stare at Erik and sigh  
They probably don't even know that I actually exist…  
Then, I saw Christine touch Erik  
Underneath his mask so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Raoul had only seen  
Christine kissing Erik last night!

(A/N: Hehehehe. It's pretty easy to tell I'm not a Raoul lover, isn't it? ((smiles evilly)) Yes, it's pretty obvious…)


End file.
